Code Lyoko The Revenge of Xana Episodio 2
by ArcangelJeremy
Summary: Code Lyoko The Revenge of Xana Episodio 2 Decisiones


2) Sucesos

Sono el timbre del receso en la secundaria Berston.

- Hola Mark vamos por una soda?.Te presentare a unas amigas mias - pregunto Wyatt.  
- No, ando ocupado.- dijo y se retiro a su habitacion.- he olvidado un libro en mi habitacion.  
Salio de la multitud de alumnos que iban hacia el patio ansiosos por descansar despues de 3 horas de clase.  
Camino hacia su habitacion ubicada en la primera planta. - Siempe eres tan aburrido?- replico xana en su cabeza.  
- Tengo trabajo que hacer no puedo andar ocupando mi mente en tonterias.- replico mark imperturbable.  
Abrio la puerta y entro , saco su portatil de la mochila y la abrio.  
- Madrid accidente de trenes , EEUU ataque en la calle de chicago, tal como lo planee.  
- Porque no hacemos los golpes en Francia?- pregunto Xana en su mente.  
- Dices que la supercomputadora esta en Francia pero no sabes exactamente donde no?- pregunto Mark.  
- Cierto- respondio.  
- Pues no quiero da arla, segun lo que me contaste la sociedad de los hombres de negro tiene conocimiento de esta , me equivoco?.- pregunto Mark.  
- Asi es.- respondio Xana otravez.  
- Pues no quiero da ar algo tan valioso, con la supercomputadora podria tener un gran dominio. Sim embargo no pasara mucho tiempo para que ellos se den cuenta de esto.- dijo Mark.  
- De los ataques? , que estamos detras de todo esto?.- pregunto Xana.  
- Si, es inevitable , no escaparemos a eso, sim embargo ellos trataran de combatirnos, eliminare a todo el que se oponga a mi y tendremos el camino libre para posesionarnos del superordenador. Dejaremos que ellos lo encuentren cuando lo hayan encontrado ya no me serviran para nada- dijo Mark.  
- Entiendo, debo decir que me asombra lo rapido que te has adapatado a este tipo de vida,.-dijo Xana.  
- A que te refieres.?- pregunto Mark.  
- A realizar atentados a todo el mundo es solo un paso, no quieres destruir el mundo quieres..-dijo xana.  
- Poseerlo.- dijo Mark,- y por sobre todo busco algo mas.Y estando en mi mente me asombra que no sepas el porque hago esto.  
Esto para mi no es mas que un juego, Un reto, Es como el ajedrez , si puedo mover bien mis fichas lograre ganar.  
- Algo mas?- pregunto Xana,  
- Muy pronto te enteraras.- dijo Mark.- Hablando de eso , que piensas de un nuevo ataque a las torres gemelas.  
- Creerian que fue alqaeda? o que trabajas para ellos.- dijo Xana.- eso desviaria la investigacion , ocasionarias una guerra entre occidente y oriente.  
- Seria algo digno de ver,.- dijo Mark con una sonrisa sadica.- Si las grandes potencias se destruyen entre si las dejara debilitadas ante mi. No necesitare una guerra muy larga, tomare el mundo en solo 15 dias aproximadamente de mi aparicion,  
- Dijiste que buscabas algo mas aparte no?.- dijo Xana.  
- Es cierto, muy pronto lo sabras, esto es lo mas importante y para eso necesitare el superordenador.- respondio con una sonrisa...

Academia Kadick- Fabrica.  
- Llevabamos tiempo sin pasar por aqui no?.- dijo Odd viendo el recorrido de las alcantarillas.  
- Cierto esto trae grandes recuerdos.- dijo Yumi.  
- Crees que nadie ha tocado la fabrica en todos estos a os?,- pregunto Ulrich - quizas alguien la encendio.  
- Es muy poco probable , yo deje todo bajo codigos de seguridad, nadie sabia sobre la supercomputadora aparte de nosotros.- replico Jeremy.  
- Talvez lo hombres de negro.- dijo Aelita.- Francia no ha sido atacada.  
- Es una posibilidad que debemos considerar.- acepto Jeremy.  
Llegaron a la fabrica.  
- Mas recuerdo ah Odd? .- pregunto Ulrich con sarcasmo.  
- Me creo que voy a llorar.- dijo Odd riendo.  
- Por favor no nos mojes,.- dijo Yumi bajando por las cuerdas hacia el ascensor.  
Llegaron al elevador donde Jeremy empezo a ingresar los codigos para encenderlo.  
- Cambie el codigo y por lo visto sigue el mismo.- dijo Jeremy.- nadie ha estado aqui.  
- Pudieron dejar el codigo como estaba.- insistio Ulrich.  
- Tambien deje otras cosas que pudieran haber delatado si alguien hubiera estado aqui.- dijo Jeremy.- la cuerda estaba deslizada un poco, y aparecio tal como la deje. por lo tanto nadie pudo haber llegado asta aqui.  
- Quizas no uso la cuerda.- dijo Aelita.  
- Tambien el boton numero 3 estaba suavemente apretado, si alguien lo hubiera usado hubiera regresado a su posicion inicial.- dijo Jeremy.- lo he encontrado todo igual. Quereis que siga.  
- No, ya entendimos, te tomas muchas precauciones eh Jeremy?.- dijo Odd.  
- Cuando se trata de Lyoko , si.- dijo Jeremy.  
- Pues bien, bajemos.- dijo Yumi.  
El ascensor descendio.  
-llegamos.- dijo Jeremy.  
Entraron a la sala del superordenador.  
Jeremy se dirigio a la supercomputadora, descencio por la escalera a los escaneres, estuvo revisando junto con Aelita toda la fabrica por espacio de una hora mientras los demas simplemente se kedaban sentados observadolo todo.  
Finalmente Jeremy fue con ellos.  
- y ? encontraron algo ?.- pregunto Odd.  
- No hay la menor duda de que esto ha estado vacio durante dos a os, no hay nada que me indique que alguien haya entrado a la fabrica o que haya tocado los controles.- dijo Jeremy.  
- Entonces, las cosas que suceden se deben a algo natural o una organizacion que no tiene que ver con Lyoko, no?.- asevero Aelita.  
- Es lo mas probable.- dijo Jeremy.- no podemos hacer nada .  
Todos algo mas calmados por no haber encontrado ninguna evidencia de xana resolvieron regresar a Kadick.

Agencia cuartel general del FBI - Hemos encontrado datos sobre Waldo Scheaffer , jefe.- anuncio uno de sus subalternos.  
- Oigamoslo- dijo el jefe.  
- Hace algun tiempo estuvo encargado de una investigacion de caracter militar, el simbolo que nos fue entregado por nuestros agentes en Londres coincide con el del programa que Scheaffer estaba investigando, no se sabe de el desde hace mucho tiempo. Sim embargo nuestros espias en los hombres de negro le tendieron una emboscada , poco despues se supo que el programa que el creo se rebelo y adquirio autonomia propia segun nuestros investigadores lo afirmaron pero este desaparecio.  
- Conforme al protocolo de siempre nuestros investigadores encontraron e investigaron varios ordenadores que se encontraban en distintas partes del mundo- continuo otros de sus hombres.  
- En todos se encontro el simbolo del mismo tipo pero al revisar los restos no encontramos , quizas alguien frustro sus planes.- explico otro.  
- Se confirmo la ubicacion del ordenador central del mismo exactamente en una fabrica abandonada , pero para la intervencion debiamos avisar a los hombres de negro de su ubicacion por lo que los altos mandos decidieron que ya que el ordeandor no daba problemas y todo habia acabado no alertaramos a los hombres de negro.  
- Pues bien veo que un pedazo de chatarra nos esta dando problemas ahora.- dijo el jefe,  
- Seguro los hombres de negro encontraron su ubicacion y el gobierno frances lo esta utilizando, si se da cuenta Francia y sus colonias no han sufrido da os.- asevero uno de sus hombres.  
- Es posible, mandaremos investigadores, pero antes debo reunirme con los altos mandos.- dijo el jefe saliendo.  
Camino por el pasillo hacia una oficina cerrada.  
Pasaron unas horas de la reunion.  
-Ahora lo entiendes Stevens...- dijo una voz desde adentro de la oficina.  
- Si se or.- contesto el jefe.  
- A los hombres de negro no les conviene nada de esto, tambien han sufrido bajas hace poco un alto mando de ellos fue nombrado jefe de departamento, y acaba de suceder otro atentado en el central Park , los hombres de negro nos han brindado su ayuda en los atentados e investigaciones y siempre han sido vigilados.  
- Entiendo se or.- respondio el jefe.  
- El enemigo es Xana, no lo olvide, estableceremos un cuartel secreto en la fabrica donde se encuentra el superordenador, sin embargo pese al voto de confianza que les hemos dado deseamos que sean vigilados, enviaremos una delegacion de oficiales a Francia. Stevens tu la dirigiras.  
- Entiendo se or.- respondio este.  
- Es todo lo que tengo que decirte, tu avion sale en 3 horas.  
FIN DEL EPISODIO 2


End file.
